castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Familiar
The Ghost Familiar is a recurring familiar in the Castlevania series. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Ghost Familiar is one of Alucard's five familiars available to him via the '''Ghost Card' in Symphony of the Night. It is a miniature Ghost (a flying skull) that follows his master around. When in proximity to an enemy, it will hover over it and after a 1 second delay release an ectoplasmic explosion, damaging all enemies in the small magical radius. As it increases in levels, it will begin to attack faster; once the Ghost Familiar is at least at Level 70, it will heal Alucard for 8 HP per attack. If Alucard morphs into a bat, the Ghost will form three "?" symbols over its head and leave the screen, no longer assisting the player. Turning Alucard back to normal or into a wolf or mist will have the Ghost return. If Alucard turns into mist form and passes through an enemy, the Ghost will stick to it immediately. The Ghost Familiar also has a very peculiar feature: if Alucard casts the Shield Rod + Skull Shield spell while wearing the Mystic Pendant and the Ghost Familiar is present, there is a 1/18 chance that his MP will be restored from 75% to 100% if Alucard's MP bar is below 45%. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon The Ghost Familiar can be summoned by combining the Saturn + Serpent DSS cards. It is by far the most aggressive familiar in the game (and probably in the whole series). Resembling the top half of a small skeletal dragon, it floats near Nathan. It attacks by quickly moving toward a nearby enemy and start biting it, dealing a devastating amount of damage per second. Each bite consumes 3 MP, making it also the most MP consuming ability in the game. Even though it deals Ice damage, it will not freeze enemies due the fact they die way too fast. Contrary to most familiars in the game, the only way to make it stop attacking is if the player hits with the whip the same enemy it is focusing on, or by deactivating the DSS. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The '''Summon Ghost' summons a Ghost. It behaves similarly to a Ghost Familiar by hovering near an enemy, causing continuous damage, but leaves the area after 30 seconds after summoning. When fully charged, two ghosts are summoned, which leave after about a minute. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Soma Cruz is able to summon a Ghost familiar in ''Harmony of Despair by using a Ghost's soul. Alucard, however, is not. Item Data Gallery Artworks SOG Ghost Familiar.JPG|'Ghost Familiars illustration from the ''Shinkigensha Gekka no Yasōkyoku Official Guide Animations SOTN Ghost Familiar.gif|'Ghost Familiar' from Symphony of the Night COTM Saturn + Serpent.gif|Saturn + Serpent from Circle of the Moon POR Summon Ghost.gif|'Summon Ghost' from Portrait of Ruin POR Summon Ghost 2.gif|Fully charged Summon Ghost from Portrait of Ruin See also *Ghost *Summon Spirit Category:Dark Spells Category:Familiar Relics Category:Familiars Category:Guardian Souls Category:Skills Category:Summoning Spell Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items